Love is where your heart is
by StormHoof
Summary: When Pinkie Pie confesses her feelings to Fluttershy, she freaks, but when Fluttershy returns the feelings Pinkie couldnt be happier. will their love bloom? This fic is a failed project. Do not read!


A Perfect Life, A Perfect Love

Pinkie was pacing around the room. She didn't know what to do, she knew she liked her but she was afraid of how she might take it. After a while pinkie decided she was going to tell Fluttershy that she loved her. Pinkie called Fluttershy around noon to have her meet her at Sugarcube Corner for lunch and waited. About 15 minutes later Fluttershy trotted through the door. "H-Hi, Pinkie." Said the shy pony. Pinkie loved Fluttershy's cute stutter. "Hey Fluttershy." Pinkie replied, having her sit at the table while she sat across from her. "So what's for lunch?" asked Fluttershy, as Mrs. Cake brought in a plate of turkey sandwiches. Fluttershy was really hungry and ate 3 sandwiches before she became full. After they finished eating, Fluttershy got up and was about to leave when Pinkie shouted, "Wait!" she had to do it, it was now or never. "Fluttershy, I-I love you!" she said, suddenly embarrassed. "wh-what!" gasped the yellow mare, who was obviously surprised. "I love you Fluttershy, ever since we had our little sleepover." Pinkie explained. She was worried, what if she didn't like her, what if she was rejected, she didn't know if she could handle it. Fluttershy just stared at pinkie. Nopony had ever confessed their love to her. "Uh-uh…I h-have to g-go!" She said as she rushed out the door, feeling confused, Pinkie was her best friend and she liked her a lot but she wasn't sure if she liked her in that way. Pinkie just stared at the doorway where her friend had just run through. She was probably just shy, thought pinkie. She smiled, believing that maybe she needed some time to think it over.

Fluttershy finally made it to her cottage, panting and out of breath. Closing the door behind her, she went and sat on her bed and thought about what pinkie had said. It was so sudden. How could pinkie like a shy mare like her, she thought. Then she thought about pinkie. She was really pretty, with her soft pink fur, her pink curly mane, and her gorgeous flanks. It made her shudder. She couldn't believe she was thinking about her friend that way, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. That's when she made her choice, heading back to pinkie's place. Pinkie sat on her bed rubbing her pussy with her hoof. She wanted Fluttershy so badly, she wanted to express her love to her beautifully yellow mare. Then she heard a knock on the door, and she almost jumped out of her skin. Her face lit up as she opened the door to find Fluttershy standing there. She invited her in and she sat down on Pinkie's bed. "Pinkie, I've thought about it and, I think I love u to-mmph" She said as she was Pinkie cut her off with a kiss. Fluttershy couldn't believe she was kissing pinkie, her lips tasted like candy. As they kissed, pinkie thrusted her tongue into Fluttershy's mouth, tasting her throughout. It was complete bliss and Fluttershy loved it.

Finally Pinkie ended the kiss and hugged the yellow mare, Grabbing her flanks and causing the shy little pony to squeak. Pinkie then kissed down her neck and her sides, making her Fluttershy moan with pleasure. She moved down lower and started licking her pussy, making it wetter and causing the yellow pony to scream with pleasure. Pinkie then entered her little mare, and licked at her insides hungrily. Then she felt Fluttershy tense as she climaxed, squirting her juices all over. "O-Oh my," she said, "I guess I made a mess." Pinkie just giggled and lied down next to Fluttershy. "I love u Fluttershy." Pinkie whispered. "I l-love you t-too Pinkie." She replied as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Fluttershy awoke she found that Pinkie was gone. Curious, she got out of the bed and opened the door, and was hit with the pleasant aroma of eggs and bacon. She went down the stairs to find Pinkie in the kitchen. "Well good morning sleepy head." She giggled. "Oh pinkie, that smells wonderful." She replied. After they finished eating, enjoying each other's company, Pinkie sat down. "Fluttershy, I was thinking we should have a party to celebrate us." She said happily. "we could invite our friends and have so much fun." Giggling as she spoke. "But what will our friends think?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh don't you worry, Applejack and Dashie are together and everypony was really happy for them." She said, allowing Fluttershy to calm down.

It took all of three hours to set up the party and send out the invitations. This party is going to be super-duper-duper fun! Pinkie thought. Pretty soon their friends started to arrive. Twilight, Spike and Rarity where the first to show up, and then Rainbow dash and Applejack arrived, hoof in hoof. "Okie-Dokie everypony, before the party starts, Fluttershy and I have something to say." Pinkie explained. Together her and Fluttershy announced, "We're together!" a soon as it was said Fluttershy shied away unsure of what to expect. Then she looked and noticed everypony smiling. Then she heard, "Come on! Let's get partying!" as everypony started talking and having fun. Pinkie and Fluttershy walked over to Rainbow and Applejack. "Well howdy Fluttershy." Said the orange cowpony. "Hey Flutters, hey Pinkie, what's up?" asked the cyan Pegasus. "Oh nothing much Dashie, what about you guys?" Pinkie replied. "Well AJ and I were going out tonight and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come with." explained Rainbow Dash. "That sounds like a lot of fun." Fluttershy replied. "Ok, Good. When your ready meet us in front of Sweet Apple Acres." Explained Dash. After everypony had their fill of cake and punch, the party ended, it took most of the day. They began leaving for the night. After everypony had left, Pinkie and Fluttershy got ready and left for Sweet Apple Acres. When they arrived, Applejack and Rainbow were waiting for them. "Jeez guys what took you so long!" laughed Rainbow. "Sorry Dashie," Pinkie giggled, "I was trying to make my mane look presentable, and you know how that turns out." After they finished talking, Pinkie asked, "so where are we going?" It was Applejack who spoke, "Well you see that hill up there?" Applejack pointed out. "Yeah I see it, what about it?" Pinkie asked. "well that's where were goin Sugarcube." replied Applejack. So that's where they headed, and as they walked up the hill, they held each other and enjoyed just being together. When they reached the top they sat and watched the sunset. It was absolutely gorgeous and it made each and every one of them smile. Then Pinkie looked over at Rainbow and Applejack, and noticed that they were kissing passionately. It then gave Pinkie an idea. She started kissing Fluttershy and then she started to move lower but was then stopped. "What's the matter love?" asked pinkie. "I thought id return the favor, for what we did in your room." Replied Fluttershy.

She had pinkie lie down on her back as she kissed down pinkies front. Then she began to kiss the inside of her thighs, causing the pink pony to moan. Then Pinkie clenched her hoofs as she felt Fluttershy's tongue enter her body. It was complete bliss. Pinkie moaned more and more, when suddenly an orange flank and pussy entered her view. Pinkie lapped hungrily at Applejacks lower lips, while rainbow kissed her. Then all at once the two ponys climaxed and their juices went all over the place. After they finished cumming, they cleaned themselves up and made their way down the hill. "well we have to go guys," said rainbow, "we should do this again sometime." And they both left. Pinkie went with Fluttershy to her cottage, it was closer, and Pinkie wanted to spend more time with her love. When they got to the cottage they both lied on the bed and staired into each others eyes, but they were both so tired that they fell asleep, holding each other in loves embrace.


End file.
